In Any Other World
by McRaider
Summary: Short little one shot for the end of 4x01, what if Jack had come and Tess hadn't been there, but someone else entirely. Nathan/Jack slash


In Any Other World

McRaider

Summary: Short little one shot for the end of 4x01, what if Jack had come and Tess hadn't been there, but someone else entirely.

Author's Note: Different Universe, different stories, lots more fun. This is Slash...I do it regularly, if you don't like it don't read cause I don't want to hear the complaining.

Rated: PG

Jack pushed made his way down the stairs of his bunker, wondering what would be in store for him upon his return, the door opened and what was there surprised him. The TV on the wall was playing an old football game, the lights were low, soft romantic music playing.

Stepping further into the house, his eyes grew wide at the sight of a man he'd thought was dead, long gone. Nathan Stark, beautiful Nathan Stark. The man who never knew the truth, Jack felt sick, but not in a bad way. Because this man stood before him for all the world looking pleased as punch that he'd just made dinner for them. Even more so his eyes were positively glowing. "I know you've been missing Zo, so I thought maybe we'd spend just a nice evening together until she calls us?"

Jack stepped froward very slowly, he reached out, a shaking hand touching Nathan's face. "You're…you're," Jack shook his head, unsure suddenly what to do, what to think. The Nathan he'd known was in love with Allison…wasn't he.

"Jack, what's wrong," Nathan stepped forward, grapping the man around the waist and leading him towards the couch. "Are you okay," he gently tapped Jack's cheek, trying to get the man to respond a little better, he looked shocky. "I'm calling Al-"

"NO!" Jack all but cried. No, he thought, he wasn't ready to share this man yet.

Nathan stared at him for a long moment, "What's going on Jack, and why are you wearing that costume, I thought we agreed no dressing up for founder's day."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Nathan said smirking softly.

Jack took a shaky breath and rapidly told the man before him everything, unsure why he suddenly trusted this man so deeply. But then, maybe he always had trusted this man. This world had clearly changed if he was living with Nathan. Nathan's eyes grew wider as Jack recounted the past year and the death of Nathan. "Told you," Jack whispered quietly.

Nathan reached out and gripped his partner's hand. "You can't tell anyone what happened back in the past, none of you can. If you do you could all be killed, I shouldn't have made you told me. But I'll keep it safe. But Jack, this world is very different. Allie and I never got married…"

"You loved her-"

Nathan chuckled softly. "I love you, and have since you and your spunky kid came into this town. There was a wedding, but I didn't marry Allie," Nathan held up his hand and then Jack's. "I married you. We've been together shortly after…well after the accident."

"Which one, there are been quite a few."

Nathan smirked, "The death of Kim. You saved my life, woke up by my side in the infirmary, and then I asked you out. Jack, I'm very alive, and I've cooked a dinner just for the two of us. I think after all you've been through you could use a break."

"What about Allie, she thinks she's in love with you…and she-oh god."

"What?"

"Jenna-"

"Jen? What about her?"

"I'm so confused, you have a daughter with her?"

Nathan chuckled, "No, we have a daughter who is currently staying with her. Allie carried the baby. Kevin is watching him tonight."

"She thinks it's her baby."

"Well she can check records; birth certificate lists fathers as us. She is the baby's god mother."

"We have a daughter?"

"Just turned two months old. Jack, I promise you this is your world now and it's great. It's not whatever world you left behind."

"Zoe-"

"Is still at school, she should be calling any minute actually, come on why don't we eat a little and then you can talk to your kid."

"Nathan-I never told you this…well the you from my universe but…I love you."

Nathan grinned from ear to ear as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, "I love you too."

The End


End file.
